pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth‘s Birthday
Synopsis It’s Elizabeth’s birthday and Team Do-Gooders is on a mission to give her something great. But she still remains eternally 12. Transcript Team Do-Gooders were on the way to the store to get something for Elizabeth. Today’s her birthday, though she'll be 12 forever. Woolly: What should we get her? Sheepy: A cake? Shopkeeper: Is this a birthday I hear about? Cyana: Yep. Dragonet: I just hope Rotom will keep his mouth shut. Ultra: We need something. Give us something. The shopkeeper quickly searches for something. Meanwhile, Rotom was making his own surprise for its Trainer. It and Frosling were secretly baking cupcakes. Rotom: What should we decorate them with? Frosling: Little Rotoms on top! Glorysia: Rainbow cookies. Let's check out a tasty cookbook. The shopkeeper quickly hands Ultra a box. Shopkeeper: Make sure it's the last present she opens. He hands them a second one. Ultra opens that one and finds something he didn’t want... Ultra sees an ugly (in his opinion) sweater. Ultra: This is not what I wanted. Suddenly, Team Rocket shows up. Eddie: I heard it was a certain twerp's birthday. Where's Rotom? Hand it over! Dragonet: It's not here! Prepare for trouble! Ultra (Sad Tone): And make it double! Cyana: To protect the world from Rotom thieves! Woolly: To unite all identical triplets within our nation! Sheepy: To extend our reach to the same DNA! Woolly: Woolly! Dragonet: Dragonet! Ultra (Sad Tone): Team Do-Gooders come in at... Aw, you all finish it! Cyana: Team Do-Gooders comes in at the speed of light! Dragonet: Surrender now, or prepare to fight! Sheepy: Sheepy, that's right! Ultra, Dragonet and the Lilabaa triplets run out of the mall as fast as possible. Emily: Get back here! I know you have a Pokémon in one of those boxes! Dragonet clutched the box containing Psyfly against her as she hopped as fast as she could. Glorysia: Kestin, use Counter! ... Dragonet: We're back! Rotom quickly put the cupcakes in the fridge so Elizabeth wouldn't see them. Team Rocket broke into the party. Manaphy uses Teleport and teleports them far away. Manaphy: Phew. Dragonet: That rainbow box over there is for you to open LAST, got it? Elizabeth: Got it. The first box has a stuffed version of Elizabeth in it. Elizabeth: How cute! The next box had a miniature chocolate fountain in it. After 2 more boxes, it was time to open the final box. Elizabeth reached inside before pulling out a red Cherish Ball. She took a deep breath before pressing the button. A bright pink flash of light emerged from the ball and formed into a pink, butterfly-like Pokémon with yellow swirls on its body and wings. Elizabeth was startled. Rotom: It's a Psyfly. Psyfly: Hi there. I'm your last present. Elizabeth: Nice to meet you. Rotom: I made something for you too. Let me go get them. Rotom goes to the fridge and comes back with a tray of cupcakes. Dragonet was drooling, as cupcakes were her favorite food. Elizabeth: You made those for me?! Thanks so much, Rotom. Elizabeth hugs her little Rotom. Rotom: Frosling and I made them ourselves. Dragonet couldn't help but grab a cupcake from the tray and shove it into her mouth. Rotom and Dragonet: So delicious! Elizabeth: Thanks, everyone. Josie: Happy birthday! Psyfly can tell everybody is feeling happy, since Psyfly can sense feelings. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series